The disclosures of Michael et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,315, issued Dec. 19, 2006, and Cognata, US 2006/0027362, published Feb. 9, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,167 issued Aug. 14, 2007 are incorporated by reference herein.
Hydrocarbon producing wells often produce mixtures of oil, gas and water. The water must be safely disposed of. Often, it is stored in surface tankage on the wellsite and trucked away to a disposal well. The procedure causes great expense, and can cause the well to be shut in if the amount of hydrocarbons being produced does not generate sufficient profits to cover the expense of water disposal. The heavy trucks involved also damage the secondary roads often found in oil and gas producing areas.
There is a need for a system to reduce the amount of water which is produced at the wellhead.